Energy absorber systems are typically used in automotive bumpers for the purpose of absorbing the impact energy generated by a collision. Mainly, the body in white and other components are designed to withstand certain impact load to meet regulation requirements. The energy absorber systems are intended to absorb energy and protect those components from damage. Thus, significant engineering and design effort has focused on designing safer and more durable vehicles.
In contrast, the environment in which the vehicle is operated, e.g., the surrounding infrastructures (such as, road barriers, road dividers, lamppost, parking garage walls and pillars, telephone poles, etc.) are designed as inflexible components that can withstand vehicle impact. Hence, they fail to safeguard the vehicle and the occupants during a collision between the vehicle and the infrastructure. Therefore, even if the vehicle is designed with all the safety technology, the chances of damage to the vehicle and/or occupant(s) still exist in collisions between the vehicle and the infrastructure.
There is a continuing need to enhance occupant safety and vehicle damageability during a collision with the barriers along the periphery of the road.